particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
State Police (Ostland)
The State Police (Dundorfian: Staatspolizei) is the unified police force of Ostland. The State Police provide law enforcement services throughout Ostland, including the semi-autonomous Touryou State but work closely with local law enforcement to ensure that everyone's needs are met. The Ministry of the Interior is charged overall with the administration and oversight of the State Police; however the State Police retain a high degree of autonomy due to the nature of Ostland. The Chief of the State Police (also known as the Chief of State Police) is appointed by the Minister of the Interior and confirmed by the Grand Duke. The Chief of the State Police makes regular reports to the Committee on Security and Intelligence of the Eastern Land Council though its penultimate authority flows through the Grand Duke of Ostland. History The State Police were formed when Ostland gained independence from Hulstria and Gao-Soto. It was temporarily changed during the period in which the Independent Crownland administration was established; however it was quickly reverted when the Kingdom and subsequent Grand Duchy was restored. Organization Structure *Amt I - Head Office (Dundorfian: Hauptamt) **Main Office of the Chief of the State Police *Amt II - Administrative Office (Dundorfian: Verwaltungsamt) *Amt III - Border Police Command Office (Dundorfian: Grenzschutzpolizei Kommandoamt) *Amt IV - Provincial Police Command Office (Dundorfian: Provinzpolizei Kommandoamt) *Amt V - District and City Command Office (Dundorfian: Kriese und Stadt Kommandoamt) *Amt VI - Special Police Command Office (Dundorfian: Sonderpolizei Kommandoamt) *Amt VII - Security Police Command Office (Dundorfian: Sicherheitspolizei Kommandoamt) The State Police maintain a strict organization throughout the country, the State Police maintain an organization at a Province, District and local level. *'Provincial Police Headquarters' (Dundorfian: Provinzpolizeipräsidium) - Provincial police presidium's are the highest organization of the State Police within a Province. They are headed by a Provincial Police President (Dundorfian: Provinzpolizeipräsident) ranking at General of Police (Dundorfian: General der Polizei); *'Police Presidium' (Dundorfian: Polizeipräsidium) - Police presidium's are a group of districts within a specific province, headed by a Police President (Dundorfian: Polizeipräsident) ranking at or above Lieutenant General of Police (Dundorfian: Generalleutnant der Polizei); *'Police Directorate' (Dundorfian: Polizeidirektion) - Police directorates are the highest authority within a county (Dundorfian: Kreis), headed by a Police Director (Dundorfian: Polizeidirektor) ranking at or above Major General of Police (Dundorfian: Generalmajor der Polizei); *'Police Group' (Dundorfian: Polizeigruppe) - Three to five police areas in a geographic area within a large city, headed by a Police Head Inspector (Dundorfian: Polizeioberinspektor) ranking at or above Colonel of Police (Dundorfian: Oberst der Polizei); *'Police District' (Dundorfian: Polizeiabschnitt) - Five or more precincts in a geographic area within a city, headed by a Police Inspector (Dundorfian: Polizeiinspektor) ranking at or above Major of Police (Dundorfian: Major der Polizei); *'Police Precinct' (Dundorfian: Polizeirevier) - 25 - 50 Police Officers (with additional support staff), headed by a Police Councilor (Dundorfian: Polizeirat) ranking at or above Captain of Police (Dundorfian: Hauptmann der Polizei) Uniform and equipment The State Police can be found in a wide variety of uniforms. State Police are assigned two uniforms, a class "A" which is a ceremonial dress uniform and a class "B" which is an everyday uniform. State Police units are sometimes granted access to tactical military style uniforms, usually a black, khaki, field grey or dark green BDU-style uniform while others wear plain clothes. State Police are all equipped with personal radios, a ballistics vest which can be worn with an inner carrier or an outer carrier, and are equipped with a wide variety of personal tools on their belts. State Police are equipped with a semi-automatic pistol, most carry several magazines on them with additional ammunition, they carry a flash light, a taser, handcuffs, OC spray and a baton. State Police often re-certify with OC, baton and firearms on a regular basis. The State Police make use of a similar waffenfarbe of the Ostland Landwehr it is based on the piping of the State Police shoulder epaulets. The Administrative Police wear a carmine red, Border Police wear a light green, Security Police wear a dark green, Provincial Police and Local Police wear white. The various branches of the Special Police wear different colors depending on their branch within their respective service. Category:Ostland